


Love Song

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [209]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver comes home to find Tommy in a pink wig and Felicity with a ready explanation.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Infinite Love [209]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/381805
Comments: 64
Kudos: 191





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I was in the car and the Spice Girls came on the radio. You will not be surprised to read that I immediately thought of Tommy. This installment is set during the early days of them living together.
> 
> This installment is 48/209. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> Welcome to any new readers. The more the merrier.

Artwork by smoaking-greenarrow

The best part of moving in with Tommy and Felicity was how often Oliver came home to the sound of laughter. Music and Felicity’s laughter greeted Oliver when he stepped inside their home. He followed the sound of the treacly pop music and Felicity to their bedroom. He leaned against the door of his room as he watched Tommy in a waist-length candy floss pink wig strut across their bed as he sang a Spice Girls song. Felicity, wearing an electric blue wig, knelt on their bed clutching her stomach as she tried and failed to sing along. Tears ran down her face as she laughed at their boyfriend’s performance.

The smile on Tommy’s face got bigger when he spotted Oliver in the doorway. He held out his hand as he sang, “If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friend.”

Oliver took Tommy’s hand and stepped onto the bed, “Buddy, I really don’t think this song means what you think it does.”

Tommy began to bounce on the bed as he continued to sing. Felicity held out her hands and Oliver pulled her to her feet. “Tommy found my box of wigs,” she said like it explained everything. “Oh,” her eyes went wide, “I have the perfect one for you.” Felicity jumped from the bed and ran to her chaise and began rifling through the box. She lifted a green wig from the box and held it above her head in triumph. Once she returned to Oliver’s side, she held it out to him. “I wore it on Saint Patrick’s Day when I was at MIT.”

The wig she handed him was short and spiky. It wasn’t made from hair but shiny green tinsel. He pulled the wig on and was immediately rewarded with Felicity’s applause. She joined Tommy on the chorus and Oliver found himself joining in. It was hard not to participate when the two people he loved most were filled with so much silly joy.

When the song ended, Tommy collapsed backwards onto the bed. Felicity fell to her knees, scrambling for her phone to silence the next song on her playlist. Oliver sat between them and was overcome with love. Tommy was a sweaty mess and Oliver pushed strands of synthetic pink hair from his face. “I love you.” He turned to Felicity and smoothed the blue hair from her face. “I love you.”

Tommy laughed as he panted to catch his breath. “I bet you say that to all the men you see in pink wigs.”

Oliver shook his head and smiled indulgently. “No, just you.”

“Good,” Tommy said. “I don’t sing the Spice Girls for just anyone.”

“Do I want to know why you were singing the Spice Girls?”

Felicity wrinkled her nose. “I told you, Tommy found my wigs.”

Oliver laughed at her non explanation explanation. He knew Tommy well enough to know he didn’t need much encouragement to break into song. A pink wig was a good enough reason.

“Felicity thinks we need a song for the three of us,” Tommy said breathlessly.

“I get it, everyone thinks of the Spice Girls when they think of us,” Oliver said, fighting to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

“You’re the very definition of Posh Spice,” Felicity said, straightening her wig.

“Hey, I’m Posh Spice,” Tommy said sitting up. “If anything, he’s a total Ginger.”

Oliver was out of his element. He couldn’t name a Spice Girl if someone pointed a gun to his head. “I’ll be whichever Spice Girl you want me to be as long as they aren’t our song.”

“It’s the perfect song. You and I have been friends our whole lives and we were friends with Felicity before all this. You got with my friend before you got to be my lover.”

Felicity shivered. “I really hate that word. Lover. Love-er. Lo-ver.”

“Did we break her?” Tommy asked, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

“Yeah, veto. We need a new song,” Felicity said with a frown. “New rule, our song can’t have the word lover in it.”

Tommy flopped backwards with a heavy sigh, his pink hair flowing around him. “I thought that was perfect for us.”

Felicity laid down next to Tommy and rested her head on his chest. “I’m sorry, babe. We’ll just have to keep thinking.”

Oliver kicked off his shoes and laid down on Tommy’s other side. Resting on his elbow he asked, “Why do we need a song?”

“Because it’s romantic,” Tommy said.

“And we have songs with each other, the three of us should have one too,” Felicity said.

“We do?” Oliver asked before he could stop himself. From the look on Tommy and Felicity’s faces, they definitely believed they shared a song with him. He could feel himself panicking. He thought he had a better chance of naming all the Spice Girls than naming his song with Felicity or Tommy.

Tommy took Felicity’s hand and kissed it. “Our song is, They Can’t Take That Away From Me.”

Felicity stretched to give Tommy a kiss. She rested her head back on Tommy’s chest and smiled at Oliver. “Ours is Royals.”

“No it’s not,” Oliver said quickly. He didn’t know what their song was, but he knew it wasn’t that.

“Yes, it is,” Felicity said sitting up. “It absolutely is. I can’t believe you don’t remember.”

Oliver folded his arms across his chest, “That is not a love song.”

“It doesn’t have to be a love song to be a _love_ song,” Felicity said adamantly. “Don’t you remember? It was on the radio all the time when we started running QC. Every time we worked late or Dig drove us somewhere, that song was on – all the time. When Dig drove us to the airport, when we were going to Russia to rescue Lyla, it came on and I started to sing along. Out of nowhere you just started singing along.”

It was as if he’d been struck by lightning, the memory came back in a flash. Felicity had been nervous and excited for her first overseas trip. He’d been nervous too. He’d been worried about John and he’d been worried what Felicity would think of him when she was confronted by the reality of his time with the Bratva. When the song came on a huge grin had spread across her face and she’d started to sing to him. He’d surprised himself when he’d realized he knew the lyrics. When he’d joined in, the look of sheer happiness on Felicity’s face was almost more than he could handle. He’d wanted to kiss her so badly in that moment. Maybe Royals was their song.

“And we’ll never be royals,” Felicity began to sing. “It don’t run in our blood. That kind of lux just ain’t for us. We crave a different kind of buzz.”

“Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen B,” Oliver half sung, half spoke.

Felicity lunged over Tommy and tackled Oliver to the bed. “I wanted to kiss you so badly that day.”

“Me too,” Oliver admitted. He lifted his head and brushed his lips against hers. “I was so worried about that trip, but in that moment, you made me happy – you still do.”

Felicity kissed him and when she broke the kiss she was smiling. “You see, it is our song.”

Oliver was about to kiss Felicity again, but his lips were intercepted by the palm of Tommy’s hand. He turned his head to see Tommy waggling his eyebrows. “Hey buddy, what’s our song?”

“We don’t have a song,” Oliver said with absolute certainty. Sure, Tommy had been singing for as long as Oliver knew him, but they never shared a song – it would’ve been too dangerous – too real.

Tommy frowned. His pink wig came off as he sat up. “We absolutely do have a song.” He immediately began to hum and sing the occasional do-do-do.

Oliver shifted Felicity to the bed and sat up. He pushed Tommy’s shoulder. “You lunatic, that’s the theme to Mario Kart.”

“It’s what was playing the first time we kissed,” Tommy said with a grin. “Don’t you dare say we don’t have a song.”

Only Tommy would think the theme song from a video game was their song. Another memory came to mind and Oliver didn’t want to be the only one who didn’t remember something. “What song was playing the first time I made you come?” he challenged Tommy.

Tommy sprang to his knees with his fist to his mouth like a microphone and began to sing, “Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you, say baby, I love you. If you ain’t runnin’game. Say my name, say my name. You actin’ kinda shady, ain’t callin’ me baby. Why the sudden change?”

Felicity began cackling with laughter.

“Okay, baby,” Oliver said wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist and dropping him back to the bed. “I guess you do remember.”

“I remember everything.” Tommy wrinkled his nose, “Well, everything that happened when I wasn’t blackout drunk.”

Oliver reached out for Felicity and pulled her into his side. He gazed down at a smiling Tommy and Felicity and didn’t think there was a song that could express how he felt about them. They were his everything. They were his always. He pulled the wig from his head and tossed it behind him. He carefully removed the wig from Felicity’s head, grabbed the pink wig from the bed, and tossed them too. A song from a time when he was at Yale and really into the Cure came into his head. He wasn’t sure if it was going to be their song, but it felt right. He grabbed Felicity’s tablet and found the song he was looking for. Very quietly he began to sing along. “Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again.” Tommy and Felicity’s eyes lit up. Oliver sat back on his heels and began to sing a little louder. “Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again. Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again.”

Tommy and Felicity got onto their knees and joined him. “However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you.”

Felicity grabbed their hands and pulled them from the bed as they continued to sing. Tommy rocked his head from side to side as he strummed his air guitar. Felicity bounced around them with her hands over her head. Oliver found his foot tapping as he sang along. He closed his eyes and tried to commit the feeling filling him to memory. He was more than happy. He was experiencing joy and he felt euphoric. He opened his eyes and from the look on Felicity and Tommy’s faces, they felt the same way. Oliver didn’t need lyrics from the Spice Girls or the Cure. Felicity and Tommy were his love song and they were writing their own lyrics – together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> It is hard to believe that we will be saying goodbye to Arrow this week. I have a lot of emotions about this show ending. When the show first aired, I was going through a really difficult time. I thought a show about a handsome superhero would be the kind of mindless distraction I needed. I was drawn in by a man who was starting over and trying to do his best, no matter how imperfectly. Oliver Queen might make stupid choices, he might infuriate us, he might be stubborn beyond reason, but he never gives up. Oliver Queen is not a quitter. No matter how many times he gets knocked down, he gets up. I might've enjoyed looking at Oliver's abs, and groaned at clunky writing and poorly executed plot, but I was always rooting for the guy who refused to stay down. I love Diggle, I love Felicity, I rooted for Olicity, but I watched for Oliver Queen. I don't know what the writers have planned for Oliver's last appearance on his show, but I believe he will be back on his feet to fight another day.
> 
> Arrow gave me more than I could have ever imagined when I sat down to watch it when it premiered in 2012. More than Oliver Queen, Arrow gave something back to me that I'd forgotten how much I loved - writing. It had been decades since I'd written anything and it was Olicity that inspired me to write again. My writing brought me all of you and I am grateful. I posted my first fic in the hiatus between seasons 2 and 3. It was a golden time and the fandom was full of hope. We have been through a lot together and I want to say thank you to each of you before everyone drifts away as fandoms are known to do when a series end. I know Infinite Love isn't for everyone, but I am humbled by how many of you took a chance on my series. I have been blessed with befriending people from all over the world. Whether you left me comments, kudos, or have remained a silent reader, thank you and however long I stay, I will always love you. <3
> 
> I don't plan on stopping this series just because the show is ending. Hopefully, you'll still be happy to receive notifications and want to spend a little bit of time with this family after the show ends. 
> 
> As Arrow takes its swan song, even though they'll never read it, I want to thank the cast, writers, and crew for seven years of a hell of a good time.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
